A Lesson to be Learnt
by Miss-ClaireIvy
Summary: A birthday present for indiwhite; I hope you enjoy! After their time has been taken, Hiccup and Toothless haven't been left with much to time to spend together. After a while, Toothless has had enough. Will they get to spend time together?


"Daddy, what's a dragon's weakness?"

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean Hayley?" She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to explain.

"She means what are they're weaknesses, Dad." Tory added, interrupting his sister.

"Well, most dragons can get ill if they eat eels-"

Erika butt in, "But not Typhoomerangs right?" Hiccup nodded as Erika turned to her brother and sister, poking her tongue out at them. He turned to Toothless, as he pulled an eel out of his basket of fish, who immediately recoiled in horror.

"See?" They nodded, laughing as Toothless hit Hiccup over the head with his tailfin. "Bud!" He yelled, as he was swiped across the head.

Snorting, Toothless got up and walked away, facing his back to Hiccup.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked cautiously, as he walked over to Toothless, who covered his face with his wings and made attempts to swipe Hiccup with his tail.

"What's wrong with you?!" Hiccup hits Toothless' tail out of the way as it strikes him in the face. "Toothless!" He yells, Toothless poking his tongue out at him.

"Daddy, what's Toothless doing?" Erika asks, her sudden voice making Hiccup jump, who had forgotten his children were still there.

"I'm not too sure," he ran a hand through his hair. "How about you guys go find Mummy?" Nodding, they ran off.

"Alright, buddy. What's wrong with you?" Toothless huffed as Hiccup sat down beside him. "Toothless! Watch your language, you're lucky the kids didn't hear that." Hiccup scolds, as Toothless makes a deep rumbling noise which erupts from his throat. He sighs in frustration as Toothless makes a variety of inappropriate sounds.

"What in Thor's name is wrong with you?" He asks his hands moving as he speaks. Toothless whines, a loud high pitched noise coming from him.

"Toothless, I want to help with whatever's wrong with you but actually need to tell me what's wrong." Hiccup says, his voice soft as he rubs his hands along his friend's back.

Toothless looked downcast, his eyes fixed on a spot on the ground as he was silent, not making a noise.

"You know it feels like forever, since it's been just you and me without anyone else." Toothless shifted uncomfortably. "Wait, is that what's been bothering you?" He waits as Toothless nods, croning softly.

"Toothless, you don't need to be embarrassed about it. I try to spend time with you." Toothless scoffs. "Alright, so we hardly get an opportunity to hang out anymore. With me dealing with my kids and doing all my duties as chief with Astrid, and then you have Shadow and you kids as well."

He sighs and pulls his knees to his chest as he scoots backwards, closer to the night fury. Toothless closes his eyes as he wraps his wings around Hiccup, laying his head atop his friend's.

"You know, after this we Shula go flying." He laughs as he hears a purring noise come from above him. Opening one eye, Toothless begins to lick Hiccup, the saliva clinging to his hair. With a yell, he wraps his arms around Toothless' neck, who immediately rolls over bringing Hiccup with him.

"What the- Toothless!" Hiccup chuckles as he pretends to fake fight him. The 'fight' is quick and ends as soon as Toothless smashes his head against Hiccup's abdomen, who groans.

Bringing his head up, Toothless places a hand on Hiccup's chest, firmly keeping him in place as he tries to get up to no avail, looking very much like a turtle on it's back.

"Toothless..." Hiccup whines, his voice dragging out. He was soon released, as he went to find a way to be set free.

With a dramatic gasp, he stuck his tongue out. "Tell my family...that...I love them!" He said, pretending to die as Toothless rolled his eyes, grabbing onto Hiccup's prosthetic.

Toothless began to drag Hiccup across the rocks, dirt and clumps of grass which made up the ground of Berk. "Toothless! Let go!" Hiccup screamed, trying to sit up enough to grab onto his prosthetic or even Toothless, but he just missed as he was dragged further.

As Hiccup was dragged through Berk, vikings stopped in confusion at seeing their chief being dragged by his foot by his dragon.

As he was taken further, he crossed his arms, annoyed at having been dragged across at least fifty rocks, all of which has dug into his back. "Where are we going, you useless reptile?" He was given no response.

Eventually, he was released and he stood up while Toothless sat down watching Hiccup with a gummy smile on his face. They stayed silent for a minute as Hiccup looked around trying to figure out what they were doing there.

"So... Toothless. What are we doing here?" He questioned, watching Toothless gesture to the cliff with his head. "You aren't planning on pushing me off there, are you?" He was smacked for that.

"So what are we doing?" Toothless snorted as he flapped his wings and once again gestured to the cliff.

"Wait. Are we going flying?" At the excited chortle he got in response, Hiccup couldn't stop the grin growing across his face. "Well, then we best go now. We're wasting daylight."

They raced towards the cliff with bounds and leaps, before jumping off. Hiccup attaching himself to Toothless as they fell. Once they were flying, he gave Toothless an affectionate scratch under the chin. "I guess you aren't that useless after all, Bud."


End file.
